Ruffled Feathers
by MonsterOfCookies
Summary: Siren!Robin accidentally uses his song on Slade, who responds appropriately...


**A/N: I'd been sitting on a mythological AU for a while but couldn't think of a plot, so I basically decided 'fuck it' and wrote what is essentially PWP (porn without plot) in the hopes that it would cheer Mama up from her bad news – I hope it delivers! In case it's not clear, it's set in a vague past era, I'm going with a middle-earth-type setting (though it's not really important to the story). I also bullshitted quite a lot on Robin's siren song – you'll probably understand what I mean if you read it – but again, it's shameless sex, so who cares, right? ;) Hope you enjoy!**

Ruffled Feathers

The streets were _packed_ full of people, selling and buying and standing gossiping and smoking. Robin could feel thin sweat dampening his clothes, sticky on his forehead and clammy on his hands, and the sounds of hundreds of people surrounding him on Main Street were beginning to make his head throb. The siren's huge, inky blue wings were bound tight to his back to prevent him from knocking anyone down as he navigated the narrow streets and his back was simultaneously aching and burning hot. He needed to get out of the crowd.

He began to crane his neck over the slow or stationary townspeople, hoping for a glimpse of one of his other friends on patrol. The five of them were unofficial law-keepers, scouring the streets for any underhand doings and goings-on, and had gained a good reputation in the town for capturing many thieves and blackmailers. He and Rachel usually flew above the crowds, keen bird eyes spotting theft better than on the ground, but recently a common but very astute thief had been spotting them and losing them easily, so they'd been trying to keep a low profile.

Finally, he spotted his shape shifter friend, Garth, standing by some fruit stalls, making small talk with people but keeping an eye out for criminals, and Robin headed over to let him know that he was going to take a breather.

"Sure!" the youngest of their group beamed as Robin told him.

"Remember to keep an eye out for X," Robin reminded him in a low tone and Garth nodded seriously. They'd called the newest, smartest criminal "X" due to the scar on his face in the shape of an X, but he hoped to find out his real name soon. He was becoming a bother.

Robin ducked out of the Main Street with a loud sigh as he stood in the cool shade of an alley, a few cobbled houses emitting noise but nothing as loud as the town on market day. He reached to his bare chest to unbuckle the bindings folding his wings uncomfortably against his back and stretched them out with a sigh, rolling his shoulders in relief as he pushed the leather strap into his pocket. The suffocating heat of the people and his feathers had gone, replaced by a cool breeze drifting down the alley, and he rested on an upturned, empty barrel nearby for a while to cool off.

He heard the footsteps a long time before they could reach him, so by the time they reached the curve of the alleyway – which apparently led to other places than a cul-de-sac – Robin was looking up, ready to give the stranger a smile and a "good afternoon!" to keep up appearances, when he faltered suddenly.

The man was a lot taller and more muscular than he, firm chest bared and lips set in a firm, unyielding line as a single slate eye glowered out into the alley. Two large, powerful wings protruded from behind him as well as a long tail, all silvery-white in colour and shimmering in the light. He wasn't looking directly at Robin but the siren felt a shiver run down his spine as he walked in his direction, apparently heading for the main street, and the feathers in his wings seemed to stand on end as the stranger made as if to walk by, when suddenly he stopped, turning to face him completely.

Adrenaline filled blood suddenly rushed through his body, urging him to take to the sky and flee, but one look at the muscles on the other man told him that he wouldn't escape in any way he tried. He'd never met a dragon before and was beginning to regret ever stepping into the alley, because while the man was undeniably stunning, dragons weren't known for kindness or patience, and he seemed to have run out.

"Good afternoon," Robin forced out stiffly, slowly standing up to feel less at a disadvantage, but not too suddenly to make the man attack. "Can I help you?"

"You were humming,"

His voice was deep and smooth and sent a shiver of a different kind running up his back but he ignored the flush running along his face and bared chest (no winged person in their right mind would wear a shirt, far too constricting) to focus on the words. _Shit_ , he thought, biting his lip anxiously as he realised what that meant. It was very much frowned upon for sirens, and other creatures like him, to use their song, as it brought up questions of consent when engaging in intercourse. Robin had had it drilled in him from a young age, first by his late parents, then his mentor, never to sing, and yet he'd managed to do it by accident.

"My apologies, sir," he said, much more sincerely than his greeting, but the man's stoic face didn't change.

"And yet," he continued, arching an eyebrow, snow white despite his youthful features, common for dragons, who were practically immortal – so he'd heard. "No one else is here," he spread his arms to gesture at the empty alley and Robin looked around, frowning.

"Maybe you were mistaken," the siren suggested, glancing around the bend at the Main Street. "It could have come from the market?"  
"No," and he was definitely growling now, arms folded defensively against his chest and Robin winced, running a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea, then, sir, but I hope you understand that I really didn't mean to sing, and will be on my way,"

He started towards the alley's entrance but a burning hot hand grasping his arm stopped him. The man wasn't holding him tightly, just firmly enough to suggest that getting away was not an option.

"You sing so prettily, little bird," his voice was lower now, tone more suggestive, and Robin felt the blush creep up his neck again.

"Uh- thank you?" it came out as a question, the young man getting more and more flustered as the older stepped closer to him, smile predatory and yet not exactly unfriendly.

"Mm," he hummed, "and only for me, too,"

Robin licked his dry lips and the dragon's eye followed the movement, before glancing back up to the siren's blue ones.

"I've heard dragons are possessive," Robin blurted and the stranger looked _delighted_ at his reciprocation, hand moving from his arm to his hip as he brought the two closer together, and the man was a living furnace but Robin couldn't complain at the heat, now, not as a thrill ran down his stomach to his groin. His wings fluffed up a little, he'd learned they did that when he was trying to impress, and the man stretched his other hand out to run his fingers, surprisingly gently, through his feathers.

This gained him a full body shudder and a gasp, and he quickly felt himself becoming aroused as he continued the motion.

"I am Slade, dragon of the mountain," the man jerked his chin in roughly the direction of the rock face which towered over their little town. "Though I have a place nearby which is more…convenient, if you'd like,"

The suggestion, while heavily laced with sexual tones, at least gave him an option to say no – but damn, Slade was tall and powerful and everything Robin dreamed of at night, when he was left gasping and aching and grasping at his cock in the aftermath, and he just couldn't bring himself to say no. Besides, the idea of only Slade being attracted by his call was…interesting.

Robin gave the man a teasing smirk of his own and stepped even closer, fingers running down his chest, past his nipples and over his stomach before sliding round to his back.

"My name is Robin," he felt he should introduce himself, coming out as an intimate murmur as his lips stopped a hair's breadth away from Slades', "and it would be my _pleasure_ ,"

Emphasis on the last word came with a lazy smirk as he stepped away and Slade exhaled loudly, gripping the young man's wrist and pulling him impatiently in the direction of his "convenient" house. The siren didn't let himself think too much about this, didn't want to back out, because how often was it you were propositioned by a very attractive man in the street? Never, in his case, which he felt was a damn shame, and besides, the view of Slade's backside as he led him further down the alley was enough to convince him.

They'd only been walking a few minutes, Robin's mind filled with possibilities and positions and what Slade's hands and tongue would be like on his bare skin, when they entered an ordinary looking house, sparsely decorated and furnished, and Slade closed the door behind them before pinning him up against, it making him moan breathily.

"We, ah," Slade's fingers were in his feathers again, dragging his short nails firmly against the skin underneath, making him shiver and lose his train of thought. "I'm expected back soon," he gasped out before Slade pressed his full body against Robin's, hands leaving his wings in favour of his narrow hips.

"Is that so?" he sounded barely affected, though to be fair Robin hadn't reciprocated much. "Well, we're going to have to be quick then, aren't we?"

Robin could barely stutter an affirmative before the dragon's lips were claiming his, hot and wet and thorough, and he blindly reached for Slade's stomach, hands pressing almost tentatively as the older man licked deep into his mouth, before gaining some confidence and gripping his back, pulling him a little bit closer.

Slade pulled away after a moment and began trailing firm kisses and bites down his jaw and throat, and Robin couldn't bring himself to care that others were going to notice the bruises blossoming on his fair skin, too preoccupied on pressing his slowly growing erection onto Slade's thigh for glorious friction. He began to drag his nails down Slade's back, and there was a curious rumbling sound from the dragon, before he was pushed firmly against the door and their bodies and lips were flush together, heat pouring off the older man in waves as Robin craved more of his touch. There was one annoying thing, though –

"Wings," he grunted breathlessly between kisses and Slade's face pulled into a scowl, before lifting the barely adult by the thighs and carrying him further down the hall, into the bed chambers. Robin scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders, gasping for breath as his blown pupils met Slade's single one, and then he was on a soft bed and they were at each other's mouths again.

It was hot and frantic and Robin was letting out small moans and whimpers as he dragged his hands through the man's hair, catching on the leather strap of his eyepatch, but they both ignored it as Slade pulled the siren's leg over to straddle his lap, so neither of them had their wings pressed uncomfortably on the bed. Robin let out a startled moan as he pressed his hips down into Slades' before rocking firmly, gasping for air as the dragon began sucking more dark marks into his throat.

Slade's breathing was more ragged now, due to the direct, undulating pressure on the bulge in his pants, and Robin savoured every harsh breath, every sting of his teeth, his burning hot hands branded onto his hips as he encouraged the younger man to go faster without words, and then Slade pulled away and stood them up again, making Robin whine. It soon tapered off as Slade yanked his pants and underwear off in one move, exposing his long, thick cock and he sucked in a breath as he stared at it, licking his lips as his mouth went dry.

His breath hitched as Slade's hand came up to cup his jaw, thumb brushing his bottom lip as a slow smirk curved across his features and Robin's own cock seemed to jump in his pants, making him whimper a little, and then Slade took another step closer.

"What a pretty mouth, little bird," he said, voice now extremely deep and making Robin shudder as every single bit of attention was focused on him. "Shall we put it to good use?"

" _Yes_ ," Robin exhaled without a second thought of the implication and dropped to his knees, eager at the thought. Slade made an appreciative noise and as Robin glanced up, his smirk returned and he stroked the young man's cheek for a second, before Robin turned back to the task at hand – or, well, mouth.

It was even longer and thicker up close, curved and dripping already, and Robin leaned forwards, grinning as it twitched at the feel of his warm breath, and slowly began to lick the pre-come already coating the head, both hands braced on the man's hips. It was warm and hard and while the taste wasn't fantastic Robin was becoming addicted to the feel of his on his tongue, sucking at it eagerly with Slade's hands tugging at his hair, still not making much noise but the harsh grip made it clear he was _definitely_ enjoying this.

Slowly, the other man began to move his hips in time with Robin's movements and Robin moaned breathily as it began to go further and further down his throat, stretching his lips around it, and he was taking it all as best he could, eager to please.

"Look at that eager little mouth," the dragon's purr was back again and Robin glanced up to see him looking intently at him, and he smirked a little at the effect he was having on the older man. "Oh, are you going to be like that?"

He gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips and Robin almost choked before getting used to the feeling and, remaining like that, began to swallow, and before he knew it he was at the base, fingers digging into his hips as he dragged his tongue over what he could. Tears had gathered in his eyes and he blinked them away, revelling in the submissiveness of his position before Slade pulled his head back and the young man to his feet, and Robin was satisfied to see a crack in the stern man's composure.

Without further ado, Slade pulled Robin's own clothes off and sank his fingers into his round ass, pulling him flush with the older man and leaning down to furiously kiss him again, and Robin keened as their cocks pressed together, rolling his hips eagerly against the other man's. Then Slade pulled them back again so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Robin in his lap and Robin was gasping for air, lips wet and swollen, and Slade was reaching for the nightstand. Robin gasped and Slade grinned sharply, not particularly maliciously, but with intent, and Robin squirmed in anticipation, the action giving them both more friction.

Slade brought out a container of a thick, oil-like substance that Robin recognised as something richer folk used for private time – this found out after a particularly traumatising encounter with his mentor, which they never, ever spoke of again. The sight of it now made his cheeks flush even more and Slade covered two fingers of his right hand in it, the left going to drag through his feathers again, making him arch and wriggle further as hot sparks shot up his spine, and then a warm, slick digit was pressing between his legs and he gasped, spreading them wider at the intrusion, wide eyes trying to spot where his hand was, but Slade distracted him with another scratch of his fingers.

" _Oh_ ," Robin squeaked, though he would never admit it, at the feeling of Slade's finger slowly pushing up into him and while it wasn't all that pleasant he still rocked in place, the slight pain coming from the movement of the digit turning into pleasure at the other hand running through the inside of his wing. He pressed his face into the older man's collar bone and, enthralled by the sheer warmth, began to suck at the skin, though not hard enough to mark. He moaned softly as the finger inside him became explorative, moving and flexing and stretching him open, little by little, and as Robin let out more sighs and gasps, a second finger pressed at his entrance, making him keen loudly.

"Slade," he almost stuttered, rocking his hips to help him push it in.

"Mm, you're very tight, aren't you?" the man responded, voice husky as the two fingers began to spread him even wider, scissoring and stroking at his walls and making him moan louder. Everything just felt so _good_ right now, every small movement making the tight, heated coil low in his belly stir even more, and he felt between their legs to press their cocks close together again and gave them a long stroke. Revelling in the way his lover's breath hitched, Robin repeated the motion, slowly losing sense of his surroundings as the stimulation became almost too much, and he nearly missed the third finger sliding in after the others.

By now he was a shaking, moaning mess, lips now pressing frantically at the older man's as he continued to stroke their cocks together.

"Please," his choked beg came between sloppy kisses. "Please, Slade, please," he whined again, barely able to clarify what he wanted, but luckily the dragon was less than patient, and growled an affirmative, shifting Robin until he was kneeling above him, hands braced on his shoulders while Slade's were tightly around his hips.

Understanding what he had to do, Robin spread his legs a little wider and, clutching at the other man's back tightly with one hand, moved the other to the base of Slade's cock and slowly lowered himself down until he could feel the tip of it pressing against his now slick, open ass. Slade's hands moved to hold him open and Robin let out a sharp noise as the head of it pressed harder and harder against his rim until the ring of muscle yielded and he slowly began to sink down on it.

Letting out stuttered gasps, he squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of the thick, hot cock half buried in him, and he felt Slade shift a little beneath him. He brought his hand away and blindly reached, accidentally brushing one of the man's impressive, scaly wings before settling halfway down his back, and clutched tighter as he rolled his hips. Slowly, more and more of Slade's cock was pushed up inside him until he was fully seated and breathing heavily, feeling very stretched and a little pained.

"God," Robin gasped after a moment, pressing his hips down even further, and noticed the man was very tense below him, and a rush of confidence exploded within him as he realised how much he was affecting him, even if he didn't show it. "So full," he panted and Slade smirked, hands stroking his soft feathers to make him relax, and he did, almost melting into the touch as he rocked down slightly.

"Can we," Robin heaved another breath, hands exploring and curiously stroking the man's tail before it lazily flicked them off, "can we do…something?" he was unsure of how to word what he wanted, more movement, more _something_ , but a predatory grin stretched across the dragon's face.

"Of course," he replied smoothly, and lifted the young man up by his hips, and pushed his hips up. Robin rolled his down, flinging his head back as the hot coil inside of his stomach grew tighter and they continued with that for a while, and then Slade pulled him up and off in a single motion.

Embarrassingly, he whined as he was suddenly emptied but then he was on all fours on his soft mattress, Slade kneeling behind him, and he saw where it was going a split second before it happened, and Slade's cock was rammed into him again, punching a groan from deep inside his chest.

"Nghh," he pushed his hips back against the intrusion and Slade picked up the pace, on hand on his hip, the other raking his nails between his wings, making him cry out again at the sensitive, muscled flesh. With every thrust Robin could feel it building, the obscene slap of skin on skin awfully loud in the room, melding with his moans and Slade's occasional grunt and deep, harsh breaths. He'd never felt so euphoric before, and soon enough his arms couldn't hold his weight and his chest was pressed against the mattress, ass held in the air by Slade's iron grip as he fucked relentlessly into the siren, who was moaning on every thrust now, a certain patch of nerves making him see stars.

"Please, oh, god, mm, please," Robin's litany of encouragement didn't stop even as Slade returned his other hand to his hip, pulling the younger man back onto his cock with every thrust, and Robin was just being taken for the ride, being _used_ and God, if he didn't love every second of it.

"Mmmph, _Slade_ ," Robin was pushed over the edge suddenly and unexpectedly, an unidentifiable noise spilling from his lips as he came over the man's bedsheets, but the dragon himself kept going, close to his own finish now, and he came with the loudest noise he'd made yet, an odd, deep moan as he shoved as hard as he could into the limp man beneath him.

"Oh," Robin was lying on his back now, ignoring the ache in his wings, with Slade beside him. He was still breathing heavily, buzzing with muted pleasure at the ride he'd just been taken on and Slade smirked slowly, still heaving in breaths himself.

"Oh, indeed," he replied, one thick finger coming up to trace a dark bruise left on the younger man's chest.

They lay in silence until they got their breaths back and Robin sat up, struggling a little with his weak limbs, until his wings were no longer flattened beneath him.

"Well I certainly didn't intend for my day to go like this," he said with a slight incredulous laugh, and Slade looked awfully smug sitting beside him.

"Well, neither did I – in fact this is entirely your doing, from singing in that alley," he reminded him, and Robin thought back, frowning a little.

"But no one else was attracted by it," Robin stared into the middle distance. "I wonder if there's a reason for just the one person coming to a siren's call?" he mused, mostly to himself. Neither of them had an answer.

Soon enough, Robin had to reluctantly leave, knowing that the others would grow suspicious if he left duty for too long, so after putting on some clothes and wondering how he was going to hide the bruises from Slade's teeth, he bid the man an awkward goodbye and continued with his crime fighting duty.

Thankfully he didn't see any of his team up close for the rest of the day, but nor did he catch any criminals, preoccupied with thoughts of Slade as he was. Not only had that been an experience to remember, but, well, he couldn't get the thought of Slade being the only one to come at his call out of his mind, so when he got home – neatly dodging Alfred's well meaning questions about the bruises on his neck - he sat in the library for a bit and researched some more on sirens.

He hadn't been reading for very long when he discovered his answer, and he stared dumbly at it for a few seconds before a smirk stretched across his lips, and he closed the book. Apparently, if the siren's mate is in their vicinity, if they begin to sing it only affects the mate in question. It had no sexual connotation, despite their reputation, just to let them know they were there, really. Robin stretched and leaned back in his seat, drumming his fingers on the cover of his book, ideas playing over in his head.

He could see a lot more pleasurable meetings with a certain one-eyed dragon in his future…

 **A/N: I hope this turned out okay! Let me know what you thought in the comments :D**


End file.
